Cheese Cutter
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Gourmet Mustache Zombie |trait = None |ability = When this hurts the Plant Hero: Conjure a Gourmet card, and it costs 1 less. |flavor text = Is that the exquisite scent of an aged Camembert, or just rotting flesh?}} Cheese Cutter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability Conjures a card, including another Cheese Cutter, every time he does damage to the plant hero and reduces its cost by 1 , unless the zombie hero already has 10 cards in their hand. Origins His name is based on the utensil of the same name, which is used for slicing cheese. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Gourmet Mustache Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When this hurts the Plant Hero: Conjure' a Gourmet card, and it costs 1 less. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Is that the exquisite scent of an aged Camembert, or just rotting flesh? Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This can be a very good turn 1 play, as he could potentially give you a card advantage while putting a 2 /2 zombie on the field. However, keep in mind that he can only activate his ability if he hurts the plant hero. Since your opponent can play a plant to block Cheese Cutter on turn 1, he is better off as a turn 2 play if you want to focus on his ability more. You can also boost him with cards that give him Frenzy such as Area 22 and Maniacal Laugh to easily destroy plants blocking his attack and hit the plant hero. However, those are mid to late-game plays, and you are better off playing simple boosting cards just to keep him alive. Cheese Cutter is a good pick in any Beastly deck, and each hero can use him well in their own ways: * can use him with Dr. Spacetime to make the gourmet cards he Conjures cost 2 brains less instead of 1 less. In addition, he can use Smoke Bomb to move Cheese Cutter into an empty lane so that he can activate his ability. He can also play him in Laser Base Alpha to allow Cheese Cutter to easily hit the plant hero. *Electric Boogaloo can play him in or on Disco Dance Floor to guarantee a hit on the plant hero. He can also use cheap damaging tricks such as Bungee Plumber and Final Mission to destroy plants blocking Cheese Cutter. *The Smash can use cards such as Camel Crossing, , Going Viral, or Escape through Time to boost Cheese Cutter's survivability. He can also play him in Cone Zone to boost his health easily, but keep in mind that heroes can use cards such as Banana Peel and to move him out of the environment while any plant hero can easily replace that environment with another of their own. *Immorticia can make him do bonus attacks which can be handy when your opponent decides to block it with a plant, or allow Cheese Cutter to Conjure an extra gourmet card. She can also play him on an empty lane during the Zombie Tricks phase with Teleport or Teleportation Zombie to easily strike the plant hero. For easy reference, here is the list of cards Cheese Cutter can Conjure and their cost change: Since he Conjures a card if he hits the plant hero, he also works well with Dino-Roar cards. Against Your opponent can get a huge card advantage if this stays on the field. He can be taken out easily on turn 1 by most plant cards. He can also be destroyed using a Banana Bomb unless he gets a health boost. But for most of the time, try to block Cheese Cutter with any plant as his ability only activates when he hurts the plant hero. You can also use Soul Patch to prevent his ability from activating, but beware of cards such as Locust Swarm which can easily destroy Soul Patch. Gallery CheeseCutterStats.png|Cheese Cutter's statistics CheeseCutterCard.png|Cheese Cutter's card CheeseCutterGrayedOutSuperRareCard.png|Cheese Cutter's grayed out card CheeseCutterCardImage.png|Cheese Cutter's card image CheeseCutter.png|HD Cheese Cutter CheeseCutterAttacking.png|Cheese Cutter attacking CheeseCutterActivatingHisAbility.png|Cheese Cutter activating his ability Cheese dead.png|Cheese Cutter destroyed DanceCheeseCutter.jpg|Cheese Cutter Fused with Disco Dance Floor AgentCheese.jpg|Secret Agent being used on Cheese Cutter Trivia *The pupils on his eyes in his card are smaller than those in-game. *He is the first card to synergize with the gourmet tribe. *During his idle animation, if the player listens closely, they can hear him occasionally say "Cheese" and "Yum." Category:Gourmet cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Conjuring cards